SPM Adventure
by Apocalypse8
Summary: Celeste Syrone and Phillipean tell the story of how they got to where they are today.If you want to know about them,read my OC'S on my profile.Rated T for language,and violence.
1. Two Friends,Different Sides

**This story will be told by Celeste's,Syrone's,and Phillipean's point of this they are 16.**

**Celeste **

I sat on my bed staring at a picture,in it were Dimentio,Mimi,Blumiere,O'Chunks,Nastasia,Mr.L,and me.I was wearing a silver colored traditional Japannesse dress,without the patterns.I had pack attached to back that had my ninja stars,my curved sword,and my violin.I remembered how it all started...

Me and Syrone were best friends,and our families decided to get together,you know,meet each other,but my Uncle John messed up cooking the steak and the house set fire on accident,me and Aiden,as Syrone was called back then, decided to run to the woods in the back of our Elementary School,we always wanted to go in,so we decided,'Why not?'As we were running through it,a flash of light appeared,and I woke up in Castle Bleck,in Dimentio's hall of mirrors.I only remembered the fire,so I didn't recognize the place.

**Out of story**

"OH!Celeste!You're recording our adventure in SPM?"Syrone said coming in.

"Yes..."I grolwed.

"Can I help?"She asked.

"Fine..."

**Syrone**

So Celeste told you about the fire,and where she ended up?Well...I woke up in Flipside.I remembered everything,except SPM and Bridget,as Celeste was called,then Merlon found me.

"Ho ho!What do we have here?"He said.

"Ugghhh...Hi I'm..."I paused before saying my name,what if hes a nut?And I always did like the name Syrone..."I'm Syrone."

"I'm Merlond,and heres Tippi!"He said as Tippi flew over.

"Hello..."Tippi said softly,"I'm Tippi,sorta of a Pixl,so don't be suprised I can talk."I looked up at her,then I saw the sky...

"Whats that?"I asked pointing up.

"Thats the Void...Count Bleck and hes minions live in it somewhere...He is trying to destroy all worlds,but in a book called the Light Prognosticus,it says a girl who wears a pink top with zebra striped gloves faces the challenge,the worlds can be saved,and that just happens to be you."Merlon told me.I looked at my outfit,I was a hero?Cool!This would be the best way to avenge my families death!

"I accept!"I said with a bow.

**Celeste**

"OK,can i have the mic?Thankyou."

So anyway I got up and looked .Cool.I always liked dark colors.

"Ahahaha...So I've found an intruder in my hallway..."I heard a voice behind me.I turned around to see Dimentio.

"Uhhhhh...Sorry,I don't know how I got here and I'll just find my way back home once-.I have no was this world cursed like this?Now if I had control,I would make them all perfect,and have a proper ruler as well...But not me,someone else...Ughhh...I bore you,don't I?"I said turning around to face Dimentio.

"Ahahahaha!You talk as much as the Count talks in third person,and no.I find you're story interesting,you see,my ummm...Boss,is working to destroy the worlds and create new ones,and theres always room for a new minion..."He said in a smooth way,perfect!Somewhere where I can be myself.I was odd,I felt like the world treated me unfair,so now,I had a place where I fitted in!

"Do you have any powers that might prove useful?"Dimentio asked me.

"Uhhhh..."I was concentrating when all of a sudden,my villian out fit,and my weapons appeared.I picked up the violin with out thinking and somehow played the Castle Bleck Theme,out came black,and menacing fire,instead of notes.I smiled evil and cruley...This was gonna be fun...

"Damnit!I have to charge my iPod!"I yelled.

**Yes!There story is bieng recorded into an iPod!I want one so badly!I also want a Lady Gaga Cd with Bad Romance,Alejandro,andTelephone!And a Kesha CD with Tik Tok,You're Love Is My Drug,and Blah,Blah,Blah!But noooo!I have to wait...Like,a month for my B-Day!And during that month,I can buy that many things!I think I'm gonna shut up now.**


	2. Chapter 1:parts 1 and 2

**Chapter 2!WARNING!Blood shall be shed,and there well be maniac moments!Begin!**

**Syrone**

"Come on Celeste!Its my turn!"I yelled at her.

I was at Merlon's house...

"Take this Pure Heart,and put it in the Heart Pillar on the other side of town."He told me.

"OK Tippi!Lets go!"

At the Heart Pillar.

"That was pretty cool!"I exclaimed.

"Yes it was..."Tippi said softly.

"You don't talk much?"

"No...We should head to Flipside Tower..."

At the Tower...

"Here we go!"I yelled.

**Celeste**

"I believe its my turn."

So I was in that meeting room place in Castle Bleck.

"Yeah,so we got a new minion,her name is Celeste."Nastasia said introducing me.

"Eh?Where did ye' com from lass?"O'Chunks asked me.I looked down.

"I-I don't know..."I said softly.

"How can ye' not know?"He said.

"I don't have that well of a memory...I honestly don't remember my name..."

"How can ye' not know yer own name?"At that I snapped my head up.

"Shut up!I'm sick and tired of you're questions!God!"I snapped.

"Hmmm...Fiesty aren't we?"Dimentio said on the platform below me.

"Shut up."I snapped.

"Silence!Yelled Count Bleck!"(Do I have to tell you who said that?)All of a sudden the real O'Chunks came in.

"Hey?Whos the wee lass?"He asked.

"I'm Celeste."All of a sudden Mimi turned into Count Bleck.

"Mimi!Yeh cant go takin' the Count's face!"O'Chunks yelled,then she transformed into Bowser.

"BLEH HEH HEH HEH,BLECK!The void has been ripped into the dimensional fabric!Count Bleck is pleased!"

"Oh yes Count!You'll erase all those naughty worlds,and create perfect no ones!"Mimi crhoned,or something...

"And here i thought you're idea of a perfect world was a gem filled pool,with hunky life gaurds."Dimentio said.

"Hehehe..."I laughed at the thought,then Mimi transformed into Peach.

"What do you find so funny new girl?"She asked.

"What do you think?Thats the most stupidest thing I've ever heard!"I snapped.

"Well...Whats you're perfect world?"She asked.I turned my head away.

"A world were I can be excepted for who I am...Not who someone wants me to be...Somewhere...But is that any of you're busines?I think not!"I told her.

"You sound like a misunderstood girl,than a villian!"She told me.

"I'll show you evil!"I said pulling out my sword.

"STOP!Yelled Count Bleck!"

"Uh...Count?We have a dimensional interloper."Nastasia said.

"What?they must be stopped!...Exclaimed Count ...Celeste!You shall stop them!"

"What?Me?Uhhh...Yes Count!"I said.

**Syrone**

"Attention hog!"

So I headed out on Linelane Road,it was pretty fun beating up monsters,we made it to Bestoviouses house.

"Hmmmm...Pink shirt,zebra striped hand gloves...You must be the Hero of the Legend!...Impersonater!"Bestovious said.

"No, is the real hero."Tippi said.

"Thanks for having my back Tippi!"

"Well...I will not grant her the flip power!...Unless she pays me!"

"I got $5.50."

"Deal,Flipow,Flipow!FLIPOW!"

"So now I can flip?"

"What do you think?"

I tried it out,and got a Super Shroom Shake,and a Courage Shell.

So yeah.I'm just gonna skip to Yold Town.I went into Old Man Watchitts House...

"Can you lower the bridge?"

"No!Now watch it!"

"Watch what?"

"Watch YouTube!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!You look like the Hero,but you don't have a hand shaped Pixl!"

"FINE!I'll go get the damn Pixl!"

In the bathroom...

"I HAVE TO GO DOWN THE CRAPPER?"I yelled.

"Yes."Tippi told me.

After getting crushed a few times...

"I'M FREE!Thank-"

"Just tell me you're name."

"...I'm Thoreu."After I hit the switch thing,I went back to Old Man Watchitt.

"Did you watch YouTube?"

"NO!"

"Then I'm not lowering the bridge!"

"Fine..."I grabbed a laptop and watched:Wast two seconds of you're life.(I don't know if its real.)

"OK!LOWER THE BRIDGE,GREEN YOU ASSHOLE!"Old Man Watchit yelled into the phone.

**Celeste**

Back to me.

I arrived in Yold Town...Covered in blood,and flesh...Bestovious refused to tell me where they went,so,I took my anger out on him...I licked the blood around my lips...It was warm,and satisfying...Everyone stared at me as I walked by.I walked into Old Man Watchitts House...

"Where is she,The Hero..."I said menacingly.

"I'm not telling you!Now watch YouTube!"He yelled.

"Wrong answer..."I steped forward and took out my ninja stars.I threw them at him,and he was pined to the wall.I took out my sword and went staight for the heart.'Squish'my second murder in one day...I walked out of Yold Town with everyone eying me...

**I warned you!And next time,there well be more than just blood sheded...**


	3. Deja vu

**In this part,we go from 1-3 to 1-4!Blood shall be shed again!But also,swears shall fly!Not as much blood this time,begin!**

**Syrone**

"Know I'm scared to live in the Mansion!"My turn!OK!So we headed forward!Clearing puzzels,fighting monsters!But,I also heard odd sounds like...Splat,and squish,i got scared ,I made it to that door were you battle O'Chunks,but,I had to fight Celeste instead,all of a sudden she did a front flip in front of me.

"Are you the Hero?Don't worry.I'm here to guide you."She told gave me a slight smile,and I saw BLOOD on her teeth.

"Uhhh...You're teeth have BLOOD on them."I told her.

"What?Thats BBQ Sauce!I like meat-ALOT!"She said.I noticed there was blood on her sword.

"Explain you're sword!"I yelled.

"'Sigh'...I can't fool you,can I?"She said.

"No,you can't."I told her.

"Alow me to introduce myself.I am Count Bleck's newest minion.I am a very good killer soo...You could call me his 'Assasin'you'll be easy to kill."

"Shes the Hero,you can't beat her,The Light Prognosticus says she will save all worlds!"Tippi yelled.

"The Light Prognosticus lies...Once the Count erases all worlds,perfect ones shall be created!These worlds are meaningless...Sorrow,suffering,death,fire...Fire...That is the one thing I want gone the most...My family died in a fire!I hate it!I lost my memory because of that fire!I don't even know if Celeste is my real name!Nothing will stop me from destroying all these pathetic worlds!New ones will be in thier places!"She exclaimed.

"Back away slowly...Shes crazy!"Tippi said softly.

"Are you ready?"She took out a was she gonna hurt me with that?Bore me to death!She played some high pitched notes that turned into razors,and came at me!I used Threou,and got my hand sliced.

Some pointless battleing later...

**Celeste**

I was on the ground breathing heavily...

"It doesn't matter that I lost...I'm new after all,and,you two aren't old men..."I told them.

"Well still beat you,and Count Bleck!"Syrone told me,"But...Something seems familiar about you..."I looked up at her.

"Even if you did know me,I wouldn't join you."I told her,"I prefer this life...Blood...Carnage..."(YES!I like blood and carnage!'grabs bottle 'o blood''glug' Ahhh!)

"So...Game Over...For Now..."I said flipping away.

At Fracktail...

Once Dimentio appeared,I made myself visible.

"Ahahahaha!So I see the newcomer arrives...And she looks as gruesome as organs piled together..."He told me.

"Why thankyou..."I said,"What are you doing here Dimentio?I don't recall the Count sending you..."I asked.

"Yes,but I thought I could help you."He told me.

"Go ahead...I'm wiped out..."I said flipping away...

"GODDAMNIT!FUCKING IPOD!"I screeched.

**The battle well happen next...Game Over...For Now...**


	4. Nargarble!

**So!Fracktail battle!Lets get it started!Goes from 1-4 to 2-2.**

**Syrone**

Ahem!I bielive its my turn!Soooo...Some Dimentio talk later...

"Ciao!"He said dissapearing.

"Freak...I hate him so much..."I muttered.(She really does hate him!Why won't she just let me have a fantasy?)

A few seconds later I jumped on Fracktail's I got to the antena,I threw up,and that jammed the cercuit.

"I AM ERROR!HERO!I HAVE FAILED YOU!"He said.

"That was so patheticley simple,a baby could have done it."I said walking away,then I went inside the door,and Merlumina appeared.

"Hello Hero...I am-"She began,but I cut her off.

"I don't really care,just give me the Pure Heart."

"I am Merlumina!Heres the damn Pure Heart!"She said throwing the Pure Heart to me,and Threou started dancing gayley.

"Cut it with the dance!"

Threou stopped dancing.

Back in Flipside...

"So you're back!Oh!Bye the way!I found this boy with brown hair,hazel eyes,and hes a midget!"Merlon said holding up Phillipean bye the collar.

"Aiden?Its me Nath-I mean,Phillipean,you never know,he could be crazy!"Phillipean said looking at me.

"I'm Syrone know,thankyou very much!"I told him.

"Oh!Weres Bridget?"He asked me.

"Who?"I asked him.

"You don't remember you're best friend?"Wow."

"Best friend?"

OOS(Out of story)

Phillipean came in.

**Phillipean**

A few seconds later I got to talk...

Sooo...We went,and put the Pure Heart in the Heart Pillar,and,went to world 2...

"Whoa!I can't believe this place!Its so cool!"I said looking around at the scenery.

"OK!Lets go!"(I forgot to mention,Phillipean has a jet pack,instead of a parasol,that would be gay :P)

Some platforming later,we got to Boomer...

"Hey dude,and dudet!I'm Boomer!"Some pointless questions later...

"Awesome!Sssss...BOOM!"He yelled.

"Cool."I told ventured forward,then we got to Merlee's Mansion...It was huge!And very creepy...

* * *

**Chapter 2-2**

We walked up the steps,and went inside...We did some jumping,and flipping,and finnaly we met Mimi.

"Hi there!I'm Mimi!But you can call me Mimikins!"She said.I stared at her.(In any of my stories,Mimi,is like,some sexy 13 year old,depends on the story)

"I-I'm Nagrable..."I said staring at her.

"Hehe!You're funny!Lady Merlee is in the last door,on the second floor,but don't go into any other doors,unless you want me to mess up you're fudging face!"She screamed.

"Nice girlfriend."Syrone told me.

"Shut up."I told her.

* * *

We went through the door,and got onto those spike,after some flipping,we found the key.

"Good job with the flipping,Syrone."I told her.

"No problem,you were pretty good with the jetpack,but...A parasol would've fit you better."she told me.

"Shut up,batch."

* * *

**Phillipean:Wait!How come I can't swear?**

**SilkMoon:My mom won't let me type swears,she figured out I was.**

**Phillipean:Dang...**

* * *

"No,you!"She yelled at me.

"Just,come on."

* * *

Back at Mimi...

"She wasn't there."I told her.

"Really?Try another door!"

"Yeah...I'm gonna go do that..."We released the...Whatever it was from its chain,and it attacked Mimi.

"EEEEEKKKKKKK!"We heard her scream.

"Well...Lets get going!"And we headed towards the door.

**I know that was short!But...At least I updated it!Now,I'm gonna go watch,Edward Scissorhands!I love,ANY Johnny Depp movie!The Legend Of Sleepy Hallow(Katrina!)Pirates of The Carribean(Did anyone come to save me,because they missed me?)Alice In Wonderland 2010(Alice!You're back!)And Edward Scissorhands(...)A man of few words!Soooo...Game Over...For Now...**


	5. Spiders,and Deals

**HELLO!Sooooo...Yeah.I'll try to make longer Chapters.I'm just not that type of girl,must make at least three more chapters before Friday!Unless my friend Aiden brings her laptop to Maine!Lets start this thang!2-3 to 2-4.**

**Syrone**

We came to this vase,and hit it,ever since there was nothing else to do,all of a sudden,we heard someone scream.

"That was my favorite vase,and you broke it!You're gonna pay!That vase was 1,000,000 Rubbes!Cough it up!"Mimi yelled running in.

"Rubbes?Never heard of them.I got...$8.00,will that pay for it?"Phillipean said,taking out $8.00 dollars.

"NO!Do you think I'm stupid?You're gonna have to work it off!But until then,I OWN YOU!OK!So you can make money,by working in the generator room upstairs!See ya!"She said skipping off.

"That is one messed up chick."I said staring at headed up to the genarator,room,and began to got shocked so many times,that I felt bad we only made 169 Rubbes,then we went into the mushroom room,and met this guy in a red and white striped outfit.

"Ya know...Theres this room,for advanced gerbils,and...I know the code.I'll give it to ya for 100 do ya say?"

"Sure!"He told me the code,and I'm to lazy to remember it.(And I'm to lazy to look it up!)We went upstairs,and got into that room,this time we were done,we made 4789 Rubbes!I went down to the hallway below us just for the heck of it.I flipped,and found this secret room,in it,we found Slim,listened to his boring talk,and finnaly,he shut up,next time we went back to that room,I decided to knock that guy out,and take all his rubbes,wich just happened to be 1,000,000 we went to were Mimi was,and she exploded when we payed off all our dept,I used Slim,and we hit the Star Block.

**Chapter 2-4**

**Phillipean**

Ok!So we got to the basement,did some running around that I'm to lazy to describe.(Me to!)Finnaly,we made it to 'Merlee'.

"Give me the Pure Heart."I told the chick.

"Yes!Of course...For 1,000,000 my lord!"She told me.(I'm trying to RYHME!I stink at it!)

"Stop ryhming,PLEASE!The Authress is terrible at it!"I begged her,"Also,I'm not paying you."

"Fine,I'm Mimi!Now...True Mimi Come Forth!"She yelled turning into True Mimi,her head moved to the right and eventually snapped,then spun around,and stopped upside down,there was a chime,and her shoulder dislocated,and six spider legs appeared out of her neck.(Don't ask why I memorized this transformation.)

"FOR THE SWEET LOVE OF GRAMBI!"I screamed.

"Mommy..."Syrone said quietly next to me.

"Mimimimimimimimimi!"Mimi said.

"What the..."I said,staring at Mimi,then me,and Syrone ran down the hallwya,and eventually,awhile later,we went through the door bahind Mimi used Slim,and flipped,and we fell down,after some random running,we went into the girls bathrrom,for some reason,looked in one stall,and we found Merlee,then Mimi/Merlee came in.

"Wich one is wich?You'll have to pick!"Merlee said.

"You are."I said pointing to the right one,then Mimi went back to...Mimi.

"How'd you know?"She asked.

"The fly flying around her."I told her.

"Meanie!You cheated!"She yelled,"But thats OK,because I'll destroy you!"She yelled going through her transformasion,Merlee ran outside,and began cheering sappy love cheers.

Mimi climbed up onto the wall,and began shooting Rubies,I used my jetpack as a shield,used Threou,and knocked her down.I jumped on her twice,and one of her spider legs fell of.I quickly grabbed another Rubie,and repeated the 4 more times of doing that,she was finnaly defeated.

"Meanies!You two go around beating up poor little girls!"She yelled, said some junk about there bieng 6,heroes,blah,blah,blah,and,we left.

**Castle Bleck**

**Celeste**

"I had some interresting things going on in my life to,you know!"I yelled at them,snatching away the were once again in that meeting room,Mimi flipped back in,and I just couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh,what are you smiling about!"She yelled at me,"You're not any better you're self!You killed two guys,then you fail to get rid of The Hero!"I bowed my head down.

"I,had trouble deafeting her,because,I was tired!Killing two people,is ALOT of blood!Also..."I was thinking about how I felt I knew her.

"Also what?"Mimi asked me.I just simply smiled.

"When is that any of you're bussiness?Do you want me to squash the itsy bitsy spider?"I asked her.

"Shut up..."She grumbled.

Awhile later,I was just walking down Dimentio's mirror hall,going back to my room,when he appeared in front of me.

"What do you want?"I asked plainly.

"The Count claims to make New Worlds,yes?Well,I figured out,hes going to leave them all in ruin."He told me,and I think my brain snapped,really,I think it did,I heard a snapping noise.

"Are you kidding me?I don't need this garbage in my life!"I told him.

"Yes,I know,that is why,I'm going to make an offer,all you have to do is follow my orders,and you,and I shall take control of The Chaos Heart,hmmm?Perfect Worlds,onee where you can forget all you're troubles?"He said floating behind me,and saying everything I wanted.

"You have a deal,you phsychotic jester."

**Yep!That sounds like something I'd do!This took me 4 days to make,because I'm so lazy,and I went to Maine,and now I'm gonna look up Airplanes on YouTube.**


	6. Stupid Phillipean

**Lo!SilkMoon here!3-1 to 3-3,so get it started in here!**

**Syrone**

We headed out to the Bitlands,Francis came along,and took Tippi,we heard that shield pixl talk,and headed awhile,we found this big castle met Bowser.

"Who are you?"He asked.

"I'm Syrone,and this is Phillipean,you are?"

"Bowser!Koopa King!"

"Wanna help us save the world?"

"Yeah sure."

We headed towards the ocean,and began swimming.

**Phillipean**

Ladies,they can hog soooo,many items,so,we began flipped at that wall thing,with the yellow poles nearby,and swam for awhile,and found,a secret path,sunk down to the bottom,and found Thudley after some monster fighting.

"OK!Time for some grith check on you mister!"He said looking at me.

"Skull...50 points!Clothes...100!Freckles...Theres a lot of freckles!1,000,000!"

"Awesome!"I yelled.

So Thudley was now with us,and we kept heading found the yellow pole pattern,and went back to them.

After awhile,we came to this giant Blooper!We tried the yellow,and blue tentacles,but,it didn't work,Bowser breathed fire on the red one,and after 2 more times of doing that,he was deafeted,we got out of the water,and headed forward,to a tall looking tree.

* * *

**3-3**

We jumped on to the first tree platform,and jumped up a few,we had to do a little harder version,but we finnaly the top,we reached a set of doors,with wood,Bowser breathed fire on them,and they were accesable,we went inside,and jumped on a side platform,went through the pipe,and came out the door was locked,so we hit the blue switch,after some very annoying platforming later,we got to the scond to top floor,and hit the door at the top opened,and we floated down on my jet got to the door,and went through.

"Ahahaha,you finnaly arive!"We heard a voice say.

"NO!"Syrone yelled.

"You don't wear tardiness well,at last the Hero...I know you well from the hot pink on you're shirt!"

"Who are you?"I asked him.

"I am a humble servant of Count Bleck...Master of dimensions...Pleaser of Crowds...I am...Dimentio!"He told us,at that moment,part of may brain must have gone back together,because I remembered Super Paper Mario.

"OMG!Were in a video game!"I yelled out.

"What?"Syrone asked.

"SIr,you confuse me,as much as the newest minion likes bloodshed."He told me.

"That was a really creepy statement,if Bridget was here,she'd probbably slap me for saying that."

"WHOS BRIDGET?"Syrone yelled.

"Yes,who is this,Bridget?"Dimentio asked.

"16 year old girl,blonde hair hazel eyes."I told him.I could tell he knew something,but he didn't say it.

"No,I'm afraid I don't."

"Dang you!"Syrone yelled next to me.

"I'm going to sleep."Bowser said,and fell asleep.

"Well...Allow me to continue,it is truely enchanting to meet my hapless victims.I have prepared a special morsel of a treat for you!"Dimentio told us,and with a wave of his finger,we were in this rectangular green and yellow room.

"How about some...MAGIC!Welcome to Dimension D!A dimension of my own creation!In this realm,my attacks are 256 times more potent!I am far more powerful!I could oliberate you with a raise of an eyebrow!"He told us.

"You don't have any eyebrows!"I yelled.

"This mask,is stuck on my face,were you always dumb?"He asked me.

"Uhhhh..."I said having flashbacks.

"Forget it...Now we must duel like two banjoes,on a monlit stop!"He told us and flew up farther in the air,and raised his arms,and multiple shining boxes appeared,me and Syrone jumped up,and jumped on Dimentio,and he he reappeared,I jumped on him,just before he could shoot an enrgy ball,then dissapeared,and reappeared agian.

"Can you pierce this illusion?"He asked us,and two of him appeared,and shot some energy balls,I got hit.I got up,and jumped on the one closest to me,after some reapititive hits,we beat him,and on the last jump,he fell to the ground.

"You're blows are like minuature jackhammers,wielded by tiny angry roadworkers!How is this possible?This dimension makes me 256 times more powerful..."He said.

"Doesn't it make us stronger?"I told him.

"Aha...Ha...Ha..."He laughed as he floated up into the air.

"Surprisingly,the dumb one gets smart,of course!This was simply an amusement that played out exactly as I planned!Were you amused?"He asked.

"No,and I'll never be!"Syrone yelled at him.

"Fine,because that was simply an hos d'oeuvre!The next time we meet,you shall feast on a deadly eight course meal!"He told her,and with another wave of his finger,we were back on the tree.

"Ciao for now,my zebra striped foe!"He said,and was gone.

"I'm not stupid!"I yelled.

"Are you defending yourself?"Syrone asked,at that moment Bowser woke up.

"What I miss?"

"Just a battle."I said with a sigh,and we climbed the rest of the tree,and got to the Star Block after going down a pipe.

OOS

"Out of juice."I said shaking the iPod.

**I had fun typing the Dimentio battle,and thankyou tabs,and YouTube!Soooo...Game Over...For now...**


	7. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!

**Sooooo...Lets get this started!3-4 to 4-1!**

**Syrone**

"Honestly Phillipean!You talk about me bieng a hog?"I yelled grabbing the iPod.

We made it to Fort was pretty big.

"So this is where that dweeb Francis lives?Pfgght!Whats this castle got over my mine?"Bowser exclaimed.

"Considering the way you sound,alot."I told him.

"Shut up."He told me.

"I wonder if Tippi is OK..."Phillipean said.

"Shes fine,besides,you don't wanna go cheating on Mimi."I said teasing him.

"Shut up!"He yelled at me,the door was locked unfortanutley.I flipped,and went down a pipe.I took out Threou,and hit the switch with that got the key and went back got in there,and there was this cat made.I had a few Gataraddes on me,and poured some on it,and it went BOOM.(Shows clip of Twin Towers exploding.)

"OK..."I said looking around,then headed forward,and noticed that Francises doors were locked.I looked inside to see him taking pictures of Tippi.I keep pouring Gatarade on the cats,and more Twin Tower pictures came up,also,we got to this secret room,with this giant cat maid.I poured a huge bottle of GataRade,and all of a sudden,(SPOILERS!READ AT YOU'RE OWN RISK!)I saw a giant black and white Luigi head explode.I opened my mouth to say something,but closed it.I jumped up,and got the key,and we headed to this other room like it,but this time,(MORE SPOILERS!)I saw Luigi and Dimetnio in this exploding box that went BOOM!I just stood there for few moments,and headed back to were Francises door is.(Also they got Carrie,but whatever.)'Only hot babes,or geniuses like me allowed'it said,we all just walked in.

"Give us Tippi,and no one gets hurt!"I yelled and all of a suuden,I had a machine gun,we saw Count Blecks meeting room,and evryone in there,mouths open about to say somehting,but they all closed them,whats with that?I saw that Francis was green,and I thought Dimension D.(Thankyou Acro111 for leaving that comment,wich gave me this idea!)I begann gagging,and randomly shot everywhere.I looked up,and noticed Francis was gone,and Tippi flew over,and a Pure Heart came out of her.

"What is with this Chapter?We got exploding people,machine guns,and organs!"I yelled,and all of a sudden Dimentio appeared.

"Honestly,I don't know."He said.

"Leave,or I shoot."I told him.

"Fine,and I'm killing you're machine gun."A box appeared around it,and it went KERBLOOEY!Also Dimentio dissapeared.

"OK,lets go."Phillipean said plainly,and we left.

* * *

**I don't care if its short!You got explosions,organs,and machines guns,so deal with it!**


End file.
